


Bluejeans and Blue Dreams

by septhuitnope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope
Summary: Barry is so in love.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Bluejeans and Blue Dreams

Lup was beautiful. 

Waking up to her every morning was a dream, and Barry almost couldn’t believe it. After all those years pining, and hoping, the quiet mornings and moments were finally here. They could finally just be.

This cycle in particular was calm. The area was beautiful, they had already found the light of creation, and the people here were nice, they didn’t bother them. The Starblaster crew could rest for the remainder of the cycle. It was nice. Nothing to worry about. 

So here they were. Barry was fully aware that Lup didn’t need to sleep, but she always slept when she was near him. She felt comfortable enough with him, and liked it. When she was around him, the nightmares stopped. So why not? 

He treasured the moments like this. He often woke up before her. It was just so peaceful. To finally be able to wake up with her there, to love her, to be quiet, the only sounds being their breathing and the sounds of birds chirping outside. And in this very moment, he didn’t have to worry about even losing her. They were safe. Happy. It was alright. 

In the early morning sun, Barry could see the details of Lup’s face perfectly. She was lovely. He could count the freckles that spread across her face. Earlier in the cycle she had dyed her hair red, wanting a change. It had now faded to faint pink, and she was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe someone this beautiful had chosen him. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping that it wouldn’t wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open anyways. Had she been awake this whole time? Nonetheless, he kissed her forehead again and smiled at her. She grinned back at him, and just wrapped herself around his body tighter, burying her head in his chest. After laying like that for a while, she finally said something. “What time is it?” 

He looked down at her. “‘S morning. Why?”

“I wanna know if I have to make breakfast, or if Taako has already. I just wanna stay here.” 

“You can stay here. The rest can fend for themselves, it's okay,” he said, starting to run his hands through her long hair. 

She pulled away from him to stretch and yawn, rubbing her eyes before going back to cuddle with him again. She kissed his jaw, and closed her eyes, content on staying there for a while. “Mkay, I’m sleeping again then.” 

They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i’m alive! I know this isn’t ....... marvel fanfic or hp but i’ve been itching to write taz stuff. expect more podcast related fics in the future. (also stay safe during this pandemic y’all)


End file.
